Chloe Is (or three times Chloe was there for Becca)
by Kaden-san
Summary: Chloe would never tell anyone about these moments though because she too had selfish tendencies and Chloe would hold these moments close to her heart for as long as Becca Mitchell was in her life. (A subtle, not quite defined romantic peek at Becca Mitchell and Chloe Beale's relationship)


**A/N: General disclaimers that I don't anything in the _Pitch Perfect_-verse but if I did then maybe Anna Kendrick would start calling me back. Sigh.**

**A/N 2: If a reader/reviewer (are there any more of these second types?) has a problem/issue with any facet of this story please remember that this is fanfiction and not real life.**

* * *

"…**is the only one who can wake Becca up and not have Becca be mad at her."**

Becca Mitchell is most definitely not a morning person. Anybody from her past or present that comes in contact with the feisty DJ in the AM hours knows this and making sure that Becca is awake for early morning Bella practices falls squarely on Chloe Beale's shoulders.

_"Honestly! She's not that bad."_

All the other Bella's (Aubrey included) nod encouragingly and shoo Chloe on to make sure that Becca is up and about whenever this particular situation arises. For what feels like the hundredth time Chloe stands outside Becca's dorm room and knocks on the door. She doesn't expect an answer, knowing that Kimmy Jin is already out of the dorm (Korean society function) and at eight in the morning Becca is still in firmly dreamland.

"Becca it's Chloe and you're going to be late to practice if you don't hurry."

When no answer comes, Chloe giggles, reaches into her bun and pulls out a bobby pin. She picks the lock with relative ease (one of her exes was quite the accomplished locksmith). She pushes the door open and eases it closed behind her. The dark, almost moody atmosphere and lighting of Becca's dorm room makes Chloe giggle and Becca isn't discernable underneath the mountain of covers on the smaller girl's bed. The sight makes Chloe want to take a picture but the flash from her phone will surely test Becca's mood and Chloe knows that she needs all the brownie points she can get when waking up Becca.

"Rise and shine my little musical prodigy. It's time to face the brave, scary world and conquer what the day brings."

Not deterred in the slightest when Becca doesn't answer, let alone move, Chloe sets her purse down on Becca's desk and inches closer to Becca's bed. This close Chloe can see Becca's dark hair fan out across her multitude of pillows and the creamy expanse of her bare shoulder from where her long sleeve t-shirt slipped. Chloe controlled her impulse to run her fingers along the visible skin and reached behind her for her secret weapon.

"I brought you hot chocolate Becca."

If Chloe hadn't been expecting it, the sudden movement from the seemingly dead asleep DJ would have startled her and the hot beverage would have been snatched from her hands. Instead, Chloe leaned back and Becca's hands swept in front of the hot chocolate by inches.

"Have I ever mentioned how evil you are Beale?"

"Every time I come to wake your beautiful self up. I don't take you seriously though because the cutest and most awkward things come out of your mouth before you've had your hot chocolate."

"Tone down the excitement and chipperness this morning Chlo'. I had a late night last night making mixes for our practice today."

The fact that Becca could somehow speak clearly with her face mashed into her pillows always confounded Chloe but she teasingly waved the hot chocolate around Becca's face. Becca attempted another half-hearted grab but Chloe pulled the beverage back in time with a laugh.

"I even asked the barista to put chocolate syrup and whipped cream on it for you this time Becca. But you know the rules. First you must wake up and sit upright in order to get this delicious goody."

"You really are evil Beale. I mean it."

"You still love me. Come on my so-called badass friend. Up we go."

With a myriad of groans Becca sat up and pushed her hair out of her face. Chloe unabashedly stared and drank in her morning fill of Becca Mitchell's unaltered morning appearance. The fact that the younger girl obviously hadn't worn a bra to bed last night was an extra plus and Chloe caught a pillow to the face for her staring.

"Take a picture Chlo'. Geesh."

Chloe shook her head and pouted. Becca ignored her with a practiced ease and dropped out of her bed. For keeping her promise to her father, Professor Mitchell splurged on Becca's college funds and allowed Becca to refurbish her half of her dorm room. The first aspect of her dorm room that Bella had changed was her bed and she had added a real comfortable mattress. Becca now had to hop into her bed (literally) and drop down from it.

"Stop laughing at me Beale. Don't be jealous of my awesome bed."

"Oh I'm not jealous considering I crash in it so often."

"Yeah I've been meaning to talk to you about that…"

Chloe disregarded Becca's quip as she watched Becca stretch and crack almost every joint in her body like the Rice Krispy cereal. The older girl also appreciated the free peep show as slivers of skin appeared as Becca stretched and she handed the beautiful DJ the still steaming hot chocolate as Bella sat down on her bed.

"Mmmm….the good Lord above this is a god send. Thanks Chlo'."

"You're welcome."

As Becca drank her hot chocolate Chloe stood up and walked over to Becca's closet. She opened the sliding doors and rummaged through the clothes hanging up for an appropriate (but cute!) outfit for Becca to wear to the Bella practice.

"Do not make me wear a singlet again Chlo' or I will delete every song on your iPod."

"You wouldn't dare!"

Chloe spun around, the very article of clothing in her hands and a mock affronted expression on her face. Becca simply raised an eyebrow, took another long sip of her hot chocolate and raised the three fingers for a scouts honor. Chloe huffed, put the singlet back and tossed a tank top and long sleeve t-shirt onto Becca's bed.

"I can pick out an outfit for myself you know…"

"Shush you and drink your talking juice. Let me take care of you."

"But mooooooom!"

Chloe tossed a pair of jeans that hugged Becca's ass particularly well onto Becca's bed and grinned at her accomplishment. Becca rolled her eyes, tossed her empty cup into the wastebasket near her bed and twirled her index finger for Chloe to turn around. Chloe huffed and crossed her arms underneath her breasts. Becca smirked and raised that eyebrow again.

"Whatever fantasy you have of me stripping for you will remain just that Beale. No peep show for you, you perv. Turn around and don't peek."

Despite her good-natured grumblings, Chloe turned around and made a show of covering her eyes with her hands. The rustling of clothes and stretches of silence always seemed particularly loud and emphasized both in Chloe's opinion but Becca was adamant about her no peeking rule (for now but Chloe had plans to change that).

"Okay, I'm decent. Let's go."

"About time! Aubrey is going to make us both do extra cardio if we're late one more time to practice this week."

"She really needs to get laid…"

Chloe rolled her eyes at Becca's comment and dragged the younger girl out of her dorm room. She kept Becca close by linking their arms and she held out her free hand expectantly.

"What? I don't have anything to give you Chlo'."

"As if. Let me hear the mixes for practice today!"

"You're going to hear them in twenty minutes. Can't you wait?"

"No. Please?"

Chloe turned towards Becca, stopped walking and pouted her infamous puppy dog pout. She widened her blue eyes and made her full bottom lip quiver. She knew that this was playing dirty and hitting below the belt but Chloe was always eager to hear any and all of Becca's mixes.

"Ugh. Fine."

Chloe hugged Becca's sideways when the other girl handed an ear bud to Chloe and the stunning redhead quickly took the offered ear bud. She didn't realize it but the longer she listened to Becca's mixes, the more excited Chloe became and she danced as the girls walked into the building where the Bella's rehearsal was.

"Becca this is a-maaazing! Pitch perfect as usual!"

Chloe hugged Becca to her and was pleasantly surprised when Becca hugged her back for a brief moment. She reluctantly took the ear bud out when Becca held out her hand and Becca put her iPod back in her pocket.

"Finally! One minute later and you two would have had extra cardio after practice."

"A whisper on the wind? Is that what that waspish noise is? What do you think Chlo'?"

Chloe giggled at how easily Becca ignored Aubrey's comment and how agitated Aubrey became because of Becca's indifference. Chloe watched as Becca said her good mornings to the rest of the Bella's but Chloe looked down when Stacey nudged her hip with her own.

"If you stare any harder our resident mixer will have permanent holes in her back. How'd you get her out of her dorm room so fast anyways? Back rub? Foot massage? An hour of naughty fun?"

If Becca was in Chloe's shoes right now and subjected to Stacey's inquisition, Chloe imagined that Becca would be all sorts of flustered. Instead, like always whenever questioned about the nature of her relationship with Becca, Chloe smiled and tilted her head to the side. Stacey harrumphed and threw her hands up in the air before walking off.

"One of these days one of you will crack and spill all the juicy details. Mark my words ginger."

* * *

"…**is the only one who knows that Becca is an excellent cuddler."**

There are perks to being best friends (at least that's what the two girls have classified their relationship as) to Becca Mitchell and Chloe Beale counts herself fortunate to be able to experience them. One of the best perks to their tight friendship is that despite her presented badass image, Becca actually is an excellent cuddler and Chloe revels in the few and far in between opportunities that Becca seeks Chloe out for physical comfort. Most of these instances happen when Becca is dead tired and her usual sarcastic, snarky defenses are worn down.

"Thanks Chlo'."

"Hmm? For what Becca?"

Now was one of those times were the two girls were snuggled up and laying down on Becca's new and improved bed after a long day. Chloe relaxed further into Becca's ridiculously comfy bed and tried her best not to move except to run her hand through Becca's long brown hair. The fiery DJ had decided to grow her hair out for the winter months and her hair now trailed to just below her shoulder blades.

"For giving up your Friday night to just lay here with me. I know that both Tom and Marc asked you out on respective dates tonight but you declined."

"Pssh. No biggie. I needed a night to myself and relax as well."

The honest, emotional sentiment from Becca threw Chloe for a loop for a moment but it still warmed her heart all the same. Becca had trapped Chloe beneath her little, curvy body with her head on Chloe's chest and her leg thrown over both of Chloe's. Even if Chloe wanted to get up, she couldn't, because if she even moved just a little bit, Becca would tighten her hold on the older girl with her arm wrapped around Chloe's middle. Chloe hadn't questioned it when she had slid in next to Becca in her bed and she didn't dare comment on the gesture now because then Becca would let go.

"Why don't you date them anymore?"

"Oh. Well you know, they're both good for casual flings but they're not serious relationship material."

"Mmm…you duplicitous girl you. Have you told them this?"

"Aren't you supposed to be trying to get to sleep?"

Becca's insightful questions were messing with Chloe and even though she liked it when Becca was willing to have a deep conversation, now was so not the time to be having a conversation on this topic. The red head did her best to control her body's instinctual reactions and her heart beat. As if sensing Chloe's distress, Becca slipped her hand under Chloe's sleeping shirt and rubbed her thumb across Chloe's hipbone in soothing strokes. The action relaxed Chloe and she pulled the smaller girl just a little bit closer to her.

"I'm already more than halfway there but my stupid brain won't stop thinking."

"It's getting late and you have the early shift at the radio station tomorrow. Do you want me to sing to you?"

"Please."

As Chloe began to sing a soft lullaby she could feel Becca do her best to sink into her. The action made Chloe smile and she knew that if the other Bella's could see their resident music mixer in this moment Becca's carefully portrayed image would be ruined. Chloe would never tell anyone about these moments though because she too had selfish tendencies and Chloe would hold these moments close to her heart for as long as Becca Mitchell was in her life.

* * *

"…**is the only one who Becca goes to when her emotions become too much."**

Chloe's phone chimed and broke her out of her study session for one of her midterms. She sighed gratefully as she knew just who was texting her because only Becca had this particular text alert on her phone. Chloe picked up her phone, opened the text and frowned.

_'Do you mind if I come over?'_

Chloe replied to Becca's question with a happy affirmative and jumped when there was a couple knocks on her apartment door she shared with Aubrey. As Chloe walked to the front door of her apartment she checked her phone to see if Becca had texted her. The other girl hadn't but Chloe was pleasantly surprised when she opened her apartment door to see Becca standing there.

"Becca! You sure are a welcome study break. I was going to text you later…oh my goodness are you okay? Why are you all wet? Never mind all that you're shivering! Come on in and get dry."

If Becca found Chloe's word vomit amusing the shorter girl didn't make mention of it as Chloe gently pulled Becca inside her apartment and shut the front door behind her. The stunning red head led Becca to the bathroom with gentle instructions to strip down out of her wet clothes and get in the shower. As Chloe went to step out of the bathroom to get some dry clothes for Becca she chanced a look over her shoulder and saw Becca standing right where Chloe had left her, still dripping on the floor.

"Becca? You'll catch a cold if you keep standing there in those wet clothes. A warm shower will really do you some good."

When Becca didn't respond, her eyes still downcast and Chloe knew that something had shaken the snarky, sarcastic DJ to her core. But with Becca being such a private person Chloe didn't know what could have put the other girl into such a funk. Knowing that Becca disliked physical touches, let alone physical comfort, Chloe was hesitant to reach out and give any one of the numerous comforting gestures one would give in this situation.

"Will you…will you stay with me? I-I don't want to be left alone right now. P-Please d-don't le-eave me. Please don't leave me Chloe."

The small, hesitant and needy tone tugged on the strings of Chloe's heart and this time it was all she could do to _not_ hug Becca to her. Instead, Chloe nodded and flipped the bathroom ceiling heater on to generate warm air.

"Let's get you warm Becca."

Chloe took off her clothes, careful not to hurry or seem to eager and she urged Becca to do the same. The other girl did so robotically as if the struggle with her mind and emotions was portrayed in her physical movements. When both girls were nude Chloe nudged Becca into the shower and as soon as the shorter girl stood underneath the warm spray of water it was the signal for the unshed tears in Becca's eyes to burst forth. The first sob was small, almost silent but the emotions that Becca held so tightly within her all the time had found a release and soon Becca's sobs filled the small shower. This time Chloe couldn't curb her impulses and she hugged Becca to her.

"Oh Becca. It's okay Becca. I'm here and you're safe. Let it all out sweetie."

The emotions must have been crippling Becca as the DJ buried her face in Chloe's shoulder and held Chloe tighter to her than she ever had before (awake that is but Chloe didn't think now was the moment to mention that). After several long heartbreaking moments, Becca's sobs subsided somewhat and the girls stepped apart a little. Chloe turned Becca around and reached for the shampoo.

"You just relax Becca and let me take care of you."

"Okay."

The sounds of the water and the warm, close-knit atmosphere soothed Becca as the younger girl relaxed back into Chloe. Chloe smiled, liking the sensation of Becca's back pressed against her front and she rinsed the shampoo from Becca's hair. She made sure to gently scrape her fingers along Becca's scalp and she nudged Becca forward so she could wash herself. The two girls stepped out of the shower moments later and Chloe giggled as she rubbed Becca dry with the largest, fluffiest towel she had in her closet. The two girls wrapped the towels around themselves and Chloe ushered Becca into her room. The redhead closed her door behind her and walked over to her dresser to get Becca some dry clothes.

"I know you think my clothes are too bright to wear but until we dry your clothes you can wear some of mine. Besides you'll look so cute."

"Thanks."

Chloe knew it was a stretch, but she wanted Becca to give a snarky comment and not the weak tone that she spoke in since she arrived at Chloe's apartment door. Chloe turned around to give Becca some privacy while both girls changed into dry, warm sweats and when she didn't hear anymore rustling noises Chloe turned around. Becca stood there with her arms wrapped around her sides and Chloe saw the internal war going on inside the other girl. The struggle was seemingly intensified even more physically because Chloe's clothes made Becca look like a young teenager.

"Do you want to lie down?"

Becca didn't move, she didn't even blink and Chloe saw the tough, badass DJ side warring with the vulnerable, young woman side of Becca. Even though she knew it was inappropriate, Chloe stood there fascinated, and she watched Becca emotionally burst at the seams. The older girl took pity on the younger one however and she led Becca to her bed by the hand.

"I'll hold you together Becca. If you want me to that is."

The girls situated themselves in Chloe's bed with Becca lying half on top of Chloe and her face buried in the side of Chloe's neck. Both of these actions were Becca's decision as Chloe had situated the two of them side by side but Becca didn't want that. Chloe answered Becca's silent pleas for comfort willingly, secretly loving the fact that in her weakest moments Becca chose to come to her and not anyone else.

"My mother died this morning."

"Wait, what? Oh Becca…. There are still people that care for you and are here for you."

The devastating emotional bombshell that Becca dropped in the relative silence of Chloe's bedroom seemed to make Chloe's room that much smaller. A normal person would be shaken up and devastated about a parent's death because that parent could never send their love to that person again but Chloe knew that wasn't the reason Becca was shaken up. Becca proclaimed that she didn't need her parents in her life but Chloe knew that in the twisted relationship the younger girl had with her parents, there was still a little girl yearning for affection and recognition. Becca's mother had never, to Chloe's knowledge, recognized Becca's growing achievements and untapped potential in the music industry.

"Your mom will be watching you kick ass and take names in the music industry from up above. She'll smile and her smile will reflect in a giant rainbow."

"I don't need her recognition Chloe but thanks for trying to say something nice about her. Will you come to the funeral with me?"

"Do you want me to? I'm not family."

"I want you to be there with me Chloe. Please?"

"Okay."

Becca didn't say anything else after that but relaxed further into Chloe's body. Chloe smiled and kissed Becca's temple as she pulled the covers over the both of them. Becca Mitchell might be afraid to open up and to trust someone but Chloe Beale knew that she wasn't just someone in the other girl's life. And that made her feel pretty damn special.

* * *

**A/N: If a reader/reviewer would want to see another chapter added with an idea he/she feels would benefit this story leave it in a review or PM me. Ja ne.**


End file.
